gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BoogieMango/Read This, Please, And Vote :)
For the love of God, do NOT get ticked off, cause fights, drama, and please vote. The past few days have been extremely argumentative, and violent. I haven’t seen this must drama since The Paradoxian Wars. I have seen over 8 videos on Youtube, all from different users, requesting the unban of Pearson Wright. He has been invited to Skype conversations by Sven Daggersteel, Mallace, Jason, Hippie, Francis Chiphawk, Brooke Parker, Bella, William Yellowbones, Boogiemango, Skull Catcher, Firelegend, Sharkhound, and several other people all urging me to support to unbanning of Pearson Wright. Whether you administrators support it or not, the fact of the matter is, if you don’t adhere to the community, this wiki is going to start losing users, as well as contributions, decreasing activity, and ultimately, driving the site into inactivity, potentially destroying it. The majority of the community wants Pearson Wright unbanned. Due to his previous unban blog, you technically are obliged to unban him, but whatever. Let’s have a fresh start. He’s given me his word, and this isn’t some empty promise. I trust him. He’s never betrayed me before. I’ve known him a very long time. Curycoo would say the same, had Tama63 not demoted him. What I request, is that we the community be allowed to vote for the unbanning of Pearson Wright. If it does not pass, then okay. He'll understand. I’m certain that you all know deep in your souls that Pearson Wright only had, three, REAL chances, almost 10x less than Samuel did. I remember once when he returned here, bandodging, and said, “I am sorry for what I have done.” Parax said. You expect him to change? He came to you, apologizing promising to change. You never ALLOWED that change to occur which is why this wiki is progressively declining. Look at the statistics. For the past YEAR, he has been banned. Look at the wiki. Look at how bad this situation has gotten. Clearly this isn’t working. Try something new. What could he possibly do now that he hasn’t already attempted in the past? He doesn’t even play the game anymore. You say this isn’t a social site, but the majority of the contributions made by administrators here are comments, I.E.: Social interactions. Don’t point out his flaws when you’ve still not corrected your own. Perhaps that’s why he keeps fighting with you. He tried changing for you, and you blew him off. You, brought this upon yourselves. This time, YOU will have to approach him, telling him that you will allow him to change, and that you will change as well. You’ll both start off on the right foot. Put your differences aside, and move on. It is prohibited by The TOU to make a single rule, taking away a person’s right to be MENTIONED on a wiki. It is allowed here, on this wiki, to request the unbanning of users, and ALL users, so I therefore officially request the unban of the user Pearson Wright. Delete this, and you only prove that you truly are the bias, and unfair dictators that so many people have portrayed you as in their videos, blogs, comments, etc. Thank you for understanding. Remember, it has to be a 2/3 vote. Pearson Wright being unbanned: #Jason Blademorgan #BoogieMango #First $ea Lord Sven Daggersteel #Lord Andrew Mallace #Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) Pearson Wright being unbanned: #